


What You Came For

by halflinghoney



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, I guess?? lol, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: When Hyejin invited you to a swanky company party, you immediately felt the nerves in your body go on edge. While these parties were routine to her, you, on the other hand, were not so keen on being at such high profile events. You may have worked for a designer, which required your assistance behind the scenes, but you were rarely a part of the guest list. Showing up as the plus one of a member of such a prominent girl group would shoot you straight into the spotlight that gave you such anxiety.Yet, as your girlfriend looked at you with such wide, innocent, beautiful, begging eyes, there was no way you could tell her no.





	What You Came For

**Author's Note:**

> Song Rec: "This is What You Came For" by Rihanna and Calvin Harris

When Hyejin invited you to a swanky company party, you immediately felt the nerves in your body go on edge. While these parties were routine to her, you, on the other hand, were not so keen on being at such high profile events. You may have worked for a designer, which required your assistance behind the scenes, but you were rarely a part of the guest list. Showing up as the plus one of a member of such a prominent girl group would shoot you straight into the spotlight that gave you such anxiety.   
  
Yet, as your girlfriend looked at you with such wide, innocent, beautiful, begging eyes, there was no way you could tell her no. You told her you would go, to which she bounced forward and planted a sweet kiss on your lips.   
  
“It’ll be so much fun with you there!” She chimed.   
  
•••••   
  
The party was loud, extravagant, and full of gorgeous people from the business. Everywhere she turned, Hyejin was approached by those who loved her as Hwasa from Mamamoo. She gratefully accepted their praise and recognition, but she always made sure that you were close by her side.   
  
Even though you were surrounded by all these people, the only person that could make her eyes light up was you. She would get caught up in a conversation with someone, but as soon as her gaze strayed and met yours, she would smile and you knew; she only had eyes for you. That fact had you blushing on more than one occasion.   
  
Well into the evening, you’d had a few cocktails to calm your nerves and somehow managed to convince Hyejin that you would be alright sitting at the bar. She’d been dragged into yet another person’s company. You held no ill-will, though. This was business, you knew that. You would stray glances her way, admiring the way she looked tonight. Her hair was pulled up, her makeup was sultry, and her dress was too flattering. She was as gorgeous as ever, and you honestly loved seeing her all dolled up in this setting.   
  
Out of the corner of your eye, you observed Hyejin excuse herself from the conversation and start making her way toward you. You turned away, trying not to make it seem obvious that you’d been watching her the entire time. As soon as her hand touched your shoulder, it was like electricity jolted through her fingertips and traveled through your body. You inhaled sharply, and she took a step back in surprise.   
  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,” she rushed to say, hesitantly touching you again.   
  
Again, her touch was like a bolt of lightning. You spun around in the bar stool and met her gaze. Her hand was now on your shoulder, and for some reason, the sparks coming from her touch centered straight on your core.   
  
When she saw the look in your eyes, you could visibly see her swallow hard. She withdrew her hand and leaned against the bar, taking the drink she had left there earlier into her grasp.   
  
Leaning over toward her ear, you softly said, “My place.”   
  
She spared a glance your way before tossing the rest of her drink back and setting the glass down. “Let’s go.”   
  
•••••   
  
“Are you sure it was okay leaving like that?” You asked for a second time, still feeling a little guilty for suggesting heading back before the party ended. You were in the elevator, clutch purse in one hand while you leaned up against the wall.   
  
Hyejin inched over to you, linking her arm with yours and resting her head on your shoulder. “I made an appearance, we were there for plenty of time to make an impression on some bigwigs, I think they’ll survive without me for the rest of the night,” she declared, lifting her head once the elevator reached the right floor. Her hand slipped down to yours and she pulled you along towards your apartment.   
  
Once you reached the door, you opened your clutch for the key and unlocked the door. By the time you were in the apartment, Hyejin was hastily nipping at your lips.   
  
“I’ve wanted to do this all night,” she admitted, her fingers reaching around your body to nimbly unzip the back of your dress.   
  
“I’m glad you didn’t, that would have been embarrassing,” you half-joked. Letting the fabric fall to the floor, you were left in skimpy lingerie before you spun Hyejin around. Your lips kissed a trail down the nape of her neck and followed the zipper halfway down her back until the dress pooled around her feet. You gently bit at her shoulder as you unclipped her bra. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to do this all night, too. You’re stunning, you know,” you whispered, tossing away her bra. Your hands skimmed down the outline of her curves.   
  
You could hear her breath stagger and you smiled knowing that your touch had such an effect on her. Wrapping your arms around her, you brought Hyejin’s back flush against your front and glided your hands down between her legs. You teased your fingertips along the fabric of her panties before slipping underneath.   
  
She let out a shuddered sigh of pleasure as you centered your attention on her clit. Her head rested back against your shoulder while she gripped onto your wrist and forearm with both of her hands. “Fuck, baby,” she said under her breath, her legs already starting to wobble at your touch.   
  
“Mm, does it feel good, kitten?” You whispered, pressing a kiss just below her ear. Your fingers added just a bit more pressure to her nub.   
  
She nodded quickly, humming her approval as she wiggled her hips a bit more against your hand. “It does, so good,” she sighed.   
  
A smile came to your lips as you withdrew your hands from her panties, issuing a whimper of objection from your lover. You tauntingly tsked at her before you brought her into your bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed.   
  
Hyejin immediately pushed herself back onto the bed and inched her way up to the pillows, eyeing you keenly the entire time. “I want you, baby,” she mewled. “I  _ need _ you.”   
  
“All the more reason to take my time,” you declared, choosing now to slip your bra off. “Be a good girl, Hyejin. Have some restraint.” You saw her pout as you moved away. Going over to your dresser, you looked into the mirror and took off the necklace you were wearing. You put it away in its proper box and finally turned back to Hyejin.   
  
Tracing small circles on her thigh with her fingertip, Hyejin was staring at her lap with a dejected look on her face.   
  
You had to stifle a giggle. She was too cute when she didn’t get her way. You crawled onto the bed and up toward her, but stopped when she drew her legs up to her chest. You tilted your head quizzically.   
  
“You always try my patience,” she mumbled, giving you the answer you sought. “It’s so mean.”   
  
You blinked. “You’re pouting because you couldn’t wait thirty seconds for me to take off my necklace?”   
  
She pursed her lips. “When you put it like that, it sounds trivial, but I’m talking about how you always get me riled up and then take your precious time continuing! You do it more often than you think!”   
  
A smirk came to your lips, but you played it off by looking away. “So, what I’m hearing is that you’re unsatisfied with me?” You feigned an upset tone to your voice.   
  
Hyejin suddenly perked up and frantically said, “That’s not what I meant!”   
  
Grasping her ankles, you playfully yanked her down onto the bed and hovered over top of her. You grinned down at her before nipping a kiss on her nose. “I know. I didn’t realize it bothered you so much when I did that, but I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you.” Hooking your fingers under her panties, you glided them down her legs and tossed them aside. You drifted kisses down her supple breasts, giving each a gentle bite before traveling farther south. Spreading her legs, you grazed the nails to one of your hands along the inside of her thigh, ever so softly. Your hand drifted up to her warmth that you were now face-to-face with, and you tenderly rubbed your finger against her clit. “I love your pretty little pussy,” you praised just as you took your tongue and ran it up the length of her warmth.   
  
Hyejin’s face flushed red from your words and ministrations. One of her hands moved down to tangle in your hair, urging you to keep going.   
  
And that you did, with your tongue flicking rapidly upon her clit while your finger moved down to slip inside of her. The quietest gasp escaped her, though it only made you want to issue louder sounds from your girlfriend. Curving your finger upward, you rubbed her sweet spot as you sucked her nub between your lips.   
  
Her head fell back onto the pillows while a moan floated from her lips. Without Hyejin even realizing it, her legs closed in around your head a bit, making it a bit hard for you to move.   
  
Turning your head to the side, you bit down into one of her thick thighs.   
  
Hyejin let out a surprised squeak and quickly spread her legs again.   
  
The movement didn’t sway you as your teeth dug into her skin. You had every intention of leaving a large hickey on her thigh, but a little voice in the back of your head reminded you of her day job. Drawing back, you looked at the faint red mark you left--one that wouldn’t stick around for very long. Your eyes hungrily drifted along your lover’s body.   
  
Hyejin knew that look in your eye, and it turned her on even more. “You stopped,” she whined.   
  
“You were smothering me,” you joked.   
  
“It was nothing you couldn’t handle,” she exclaimed, tapping your nose with her forefinger.   
  
You raised a brow while lowering yourself onto your belly again in front of her. “You’re right.” You finished speaking just as you draped her legs over either of your shoulders and buried your mouth into her wetness. Your tongue teased her entrance, dipping in for a few seconds and dragging its way up to her clit before doing it again.   
  
A low sound ravaged her throat as she desperately grinded her hips against your mouth.   
  
Wrapping your arms around her legs, you dug your nails into her while centering your attention on her clit. You lapped at it, circling it with the tip of your tongue, and sucking on it with your lips. Glancing up at her, you met her eyes and watched as you saw the peak of pleasure building on her face.   
  
Her lips parted, allowing pant after pant out of her mouth. She gripped onto the bed sheets and whimpered your name.   
  
Just hearing your name said so sensually had you working double-time to get her to come.   
  
Her knees started to pull together, though you could tell she was trying her hardest not to suffocate you between her legs. Her body suddenly shook as an orgasm rattled her entire being, making her go rigid for a moment before she limply fell back onto the bed. Her voice had rang out through the room, a sound that was the true music to your ears.   
  
Once she had relaxed, you crawled up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, snuggling into her side. “I’m sorry for riling you up,” you murmured.   
  
“No, you’re not,” she replied with amusement.   
  
“You’re right, I’m not,” you laughed, burying your face into her neck.   
  
Turning onto her side, Hyejin moved her hands to push you onto your back before one dove between your legs. She felt how wet you had become and smiled wickedly. “All you did was go down on me,” she said, nipping at your lips. One of her fingers easily slipped within you.   
  
You took in a deep breath, propping a leg up to give her more room to finger you. “I like pleasing you, what else can I say?” You said breathily.   
  
She wiggled her finger around within you for a few moments before withdrawing from you completely and getting off the bed.   
  
Your mouth dropped. She was toying with you, just like you did with her. “Heyyy!” You groaned, replacing her hand with one of yours. You touched yourself slowly as you watched her every move.   
  
Hyejin walked over to your dresser and opened one of the drawers--your favorite drawer, to be honest; the one that held your toys. “Hmm, which to use tonight?” She said to herself. After a little debate, she grabbed a pink rabbit vibrator and closed the drawer.   
  
Your eyes lit up when you saw which she had chosen.   
  
“You love this one, don’t you, baby?” She smiled warmly, bouncing back beside you on the bed. Shooing your hand away, she spread your legs wider and eased the toy into your warmth.   
  
You moaned your approval for her choice, gripping onto one of her legs as the toy fit so snugly within you. After she pressed one of the buttons, the vibrations abruptly turned on and the beads in the center of the toy began to rotate. Aligning the  _ rabbit _ with your clit, she pressed the button controlling that as well and you nearly yelped at the strong sensations pulsing from the toy. “Hyejin,” you cried out, reaching up for her.   
  
She grinned down at you, looking like such an angel, as she lowered her mouth to yours. She kissed you sweetly. The kiss was too innocent for your tastes, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to object when her hand moved the toy so tantalizingly inside of you.   
  
What you hated was that you were building quick, but your body wanted this release so badly. “C-Comi--” You barely got the word out before she yanked the toy out of you. You growled, your eyes flashing up to see her smiling so innocently down at you.   
  
“Not yet, baby,” she cooed. “Cool off, and we’ll keep going.”   
  
“You’re a sadist,” you denounced.   
  
Hyejin leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead. “No. ‘ _ I like pleasing you, what else can I say?’ _ ” she mocked.   
  
“Hyejin,” you warned, narrowing your gaze on her.   
  
She ran her fingers through your hair, brushing a few strands away. “My love?”   
  
You resorted to begging, “ _ Please, _ kitten, make me come!”   
  
A giggle came from above you before she teased the toy at your entrance again and thrust it deep into your core. “Alright, you can come,” she purred, tackling your lips soon after.   
  
Your mouth fell open, welcoming in her tongue. Your hips rocked against the vibrator, grinding with her hand to raise you up and up towards that ultimate peak again. You nearly screamed against her lips as your body hit that release. Little stars fell around the corners of your vision, whether your eyes were open or closed, and your body was on fire. You panted heavily as Hyejin slowly pulled the vibrator out and turned it off. She set it aside and wrapped you in her arms, peppering kisses all over your face.   
  
You took a moment to catch your breath, letting her shower you in affection. Finally turning over, you rested your head on her chest and entangled your legs with hers. “Hyejin,” you said quietly.   
  
“Hm?” She teased her fingers through your hair again, gazing at you dearly.   
  
“Love you,” you mumbled, fighting off a yawn.   
  
She smiled and kissed the tip of your nose. “I love you, too. Get some sleep.”   
  
“Nuh uh, I’m not tired, I just wanna cuddle,” you declared.   
  
“You’re full of it,” she laughed.   
  
She was right; you were out within seconds.


End file.
